hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Physics : List of Diagrams/Graphs
Gravitation # Different Cases of projection of Satellite # Kepler's Second Law : Law of Areas # Variation of g due to height and depth Oscillations # Graphical Representation of SHM # Variation of K.E. and P.E. in SHM # Damped SHM Apparatus # Displacement-time Graph of Damped Oscillation Elasticity # Stress and Strain Diagrams # Stress v/s Strain Graph # Determination of Young's Modulus # Behavior of Metal Wire under increasing Load # Stress-Strain graph for Aorta # Bucling and Saging Surface Tension # Molecular Forces on Different Molecules # Forces acting on imaginary surface of a liquid # Angle of Contact Examples # Shape of Liquid Drop # Excess Pressure in a Bubble # Capillary Action Wave Motion # Simple Harmonic Progressive Wave # Reflection of Sound by Curved Surfaces # Reflection of Transverse and Longitudinal Waves # Change of Phase # Superposition of Waves # Quincke's Tube Experiment Stationary Waves # Stationary Wave : Nodes and Antinodes # Modes of VIbration # Free Vibrations # Resonance - Amplitude Frequency Curve # Resonance of identical pendulums # Flute Kinetic Theory of Gases and Radiations # Mean Free Path # Maxwell Distribution # Energy Distribution Spectrum of Black Body # Ferry's Perfectly Black Body # Constant Temperature Enclosure Wave Theory of Light # Wave Front , Wave Surface , Wave Normal # Plane & Spherical Wavefronts # Reflection & Refraction # Polarisation # Plane Polarised Light # Plane of Polarisation and Vibration # Brewster's Law # Polaroid Interference and Diffraction # Young's Double Slit Experiment # Theory of Interference Bands # Biprism Experiment # Determination of d # Diffraction due to Obstacle and Slit # Diffraction due to Single Slit (Fraunhoffer Diffraction) # Graph of Intensity for Diffraction # Rayleigh's Criterion # Resolving Power of Microscope and Telescope Electrostatics # Concept of Flux # Gauss's Theorem # Applications of Gauss Theorem # Mechanical Force acting on a charged conductor # Energy Density of a Medium # Polarisation of Charges # Parallel Plate Capacitor # Types of Capacitors # Effect of Dielectrics on Capacitance # Van de Graaff Generator Current Electricity # Kirchoff's Loop Laws # Wheatstone's Network # Wheatstone's Meterbridge # Kelvin's Method # Potentiometer Comparison Method # Potentiometer Combination Method # Determination of Internal Resistance Magnetic Effect of Electric Current # Amperian Loop carying Current # Solenoid # Torroid # Suspended Moving Coil Galvanometer # Radial Magnetic Field on MCG # Ammeter # Voltmeter # Cyclotron Magnetism # UCM of electron in an Atom # Torroid with Iron Core # Domain Theory Electromagntic Induction and Alternating Current # Lenz's Law # Fleming's Right Hand Rule # Self and Mutual Induction # Transformer # AC Generator # Phasor Diagrams # LC OScillations # Resonant Circuits Electrons and Photons # Experimental Arrangement for studying Photolectric Effect # Current v/s Frequncy Graph # Current v/s Intensity Graph # Current v/s Collector Potential Graph # Photoelectric Cell Atoms , Molecules and Nuclei # Geiger - Marsden Experiment # Energy Level Diagram for Hydrogen Atom # X-Ray Characteristics # Nuclear Binding Energy Curve # Radioactive Decay Curve # Davisson and Germer Experiment Semiconductors # Energy Band Gap # n-type and p-type Semiconductors # PN Junction Diode # Zener DIode # Half Wave Rectifier # Full Wave Rectifier # Photo Diode # Solar Cell # LED # Transistors # Amplifiers and Switches # Logic Gates Communication Systems # Block diagram of Communication System # Signals # Modulation # Blcok Diagram of Modulator # Blcok Diagram of Transmitter # Block Diagram of Receiver # Block Diagram oF Detector # Earth's Atmosphere # Various Propagation modes # Space Wave Propagation Category:Physics Revision